


Manip: Suited

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Manip, Serena in a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Serena in a suit. Twice. My hand slipped.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.
> 
> Also a special thanks to [ktlsyrtis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ktlsyrtis/pseuds/ktlsyrtis) for okaying the use of the first base image.


	2. 02




	3. 03




End file.
